


Sho's enchantment

by syri_chii



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syri_chii/pseuds/syri_chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho has some incredible luck in finding <i>them</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sho's enchantment

**Author's Note:**

> written for . Prompt is 'werewolves'. Let me just say, this is a product of my loose imagination and maybe a failed attempt of me writing humor which eventually ended as fluff(in my opinion). Unbeta'ed. Sorry for grammar mistakes and all.

Sakurai Sho is an ordinary salary man who works diligently every day. He has no life aside from work. Until one day he picks up Aiba Masaki in an alley.

"Come on. There's no such thing as werewolf. You are watching too much TV."

"But I swear Sho-chan, I saw one just now. It has a snout, gleaming eyes and hair all over. It was standing there outside, looking at me." Aiba tells, raising his hand like he is taking an oath. Sho stares him for a second before he puts down the papers and approaches Aiba.

"Okay, that's enough. It’s time to sleep."

"But I'm scared. Let me sleep with you." Aiba’s arms quickly wrap around Sho’s waist. Sho looks down at the other, exhales and gives in because he just can’t say no to Aiba.

Sho has turned in Aiba on his bed and tucks him. Before he leaves, he checks out the window. There is no one there but he wonders if he just imagined the shadow that moves away so swiftly behind the trees. He catches the faint light of the full moon outside.

He forgets. Almost.

 

*

"I told you, he saw you."

"What's the harm of it? I was not doing anything to him, just watching."

"The harm of it is someone knows now."

"You're such a worry-wart."

"I am not. Whatever. If we get busted, I'm telling it's your entire fault."

Ohno sighs as he watches Nino retreats in the dark alley. He takes one last look at the house he's spying earlier. The man is tucking the little boy, turns off the light before leaving.

 

*

"Masaki," Sho calls while knocking on the door.

"Just a moment," Aiba quickly answers.

Sho waits then but leans against the door and hears Aiba speaking in low voice. It’s like he is talking with someone inside the room.

"Hurry. Sho-chan will open the door any moment now." Aiba whispers hurriedly.

"Are you with someone in there?" Sho yells and leans even closer. There's a quick footsteps from the other side. Sho turns the knob, finding the door isn’t even locked (Aiba forgets to lock) opens the door and sees Aiba standing near the open window peering down.

"Masaki, what are you doing?" Sho walks over and spins around Aiba.

"I... uhm I was talking to myself."

Sho looks out from the opened (he closed surely it last night) window but finds no one. He returns his look at Aiba questioningly who then offers him his sweet (and bribing) smile.

“Come on, let’s go shopping.”

 

*

"Ehem."

Nino’s body jerks from the sound. He turns around in time to see Ohno standing behind him.

"Don’t stand there and go startle me and don't even try to say anything," is what Nino says. He is all flustered. The blush on the other’s face hasn’t disappear and Ohno cannot tell if it’s because of being found out or because of the _other thing_

"Okay."

Nino stands up and starts to walk away from the house. Ohno follows amiably.

"That little boy seems to be brimming with curiosity. It’s nice to see that once in a while."

"Yeah, he is. He is always like that." Nino replies with a smile.

Ohno thinks if Nino is aware of what he just said or rather confessed.

 

*

Sho is holding onto Aiba's hand when they bump Ohno and Nino at the supermarket near the fish section three weeks after he discovered about Nino ( who was not really hiding anymore and came out to him while he was shopping in a music store last week) Aiba is ecstatic (it’s understatement but still) when he notices Nino standing behind Ohno.

 

"Let's go eat together," Aiba announces all of a sudden, tugging Sho's hand and at the same time holding to Nino's (since when did he, Sho wonders). "Let's go, let's go."

 

And it’s hard not to say no to Aiba.

 

_Sho seems to be a very forgetful person_. Ohno wonders as the two of them walk side by side, letting the other two walk ahead. But the notion quickly dissipates when Sho leans close to him and whispers,

"Haven't we met before? You look very and oddly I must say familiar?" Sho sneakily asks Ohno when Nino and Aiba are too busy chatting to each other.

 

Ohno, instead of answering the question, offers a mysterious smile leaving Sho to wonder all day and weeks after.

 

*

For some reason, Sho has a mysterious luck of finding _interesting_ creatures.

Sho found a medium sized light brown dog with a leg injury one night near his apartment. It was growling at him as if telling Sho not to go nearer but he gave some food. He petted it on the ears. Then he noticed the spot on the left front leg.

"I'm not going to hurt you.”

After nursing the injured dog for a month, Sho found a wandering and stern-looking tabby cat in an alley.

 

*

"I met Masaki one rainy day in an alley. He was cold, feverish and hurt. I couldn't just let him die so I took him in. Then after that, I met Jun. Well he’s often away and he’s quite picky. You know cats. They always like to wander. So most of the time, I’m left with Masaki.” Sho chuckles.

Ohno takes a glance at Aiba who is busy chatting to the seem-to-be quiet Nino. He has some idea.

"I don't know why I said these things to you. Somehow, I feel comfortable talking to you. Like we have been friends for a long time," Sho scratches his nape. Ohno smiles wistfully at the awkward action.

"I'm so sorry for asking then. I didn't mean to put you in uncomfortable situation."

"Oh no, not at all," Sho laughs now, feeling embarrassed. Ohno joins him then.

"It's nice talking to someone aside from Masaki and sometimes Jun.”

"Sho-kun,"

"Ah yes?"

"Do you believe in werewolves?"

Sho stares Ohno's eyes, searching in those eyes. Haven't he seen those eyes before? Something flashes in his mind, a blurred memory?

"Will you believe if I say I'm a werewolf?" Ohno straight away asks.

Sho, thinking that it’s a joke, laughs, "You can't be one."

But Ohno’s face is serious. Is he wrong about Sho? Sho stops from laughing. Their gaze locks up.

"Right?"

 

*

_It's almost midnight and it was full moon. Sho was on his way home when he saw someone standing alone in the park. The person glanced at Sho._

_His eyes were gleaming under the moonlight. Sho couldn't make the person's face even though the moon was basking its glow on him._

_Sho did not know what came to him. Instead of fleeing, he remained where he was as he watched that person changed. Sho was enthralled by that person._

 

*

 

"You were lying when you said that you don't believe in werewolves."

Sho is startled by the words. He realizes he zoned out and Ohno is watching him. Does this person enjoy watching people zone out?

"I-- I'm not."

Ohno smiles almost playfully at him with eyes saying 'Yes, you are.' Sho starts to think that Nino is rubbing himself off on this guy though he does not frequently interact with Nino. It's Masaki who does.

"I've been thinking that maybe... it was you. The one I saw that night."

Ohno gazes back at Sho.

"Did you cast some spell on me that time?"

Ohno tilts his head, "What makes you say that?"

Sho looks at Ohno who in return stares back him. A moment passes, Sho averts his eyes.

I think I was enchanted by you.

 

*

 

_Ohno felt he was being compelled to follow that person. Along the way, he met Nino, a kid who was like him._

_It was a long time ago. Ohno wondered how would that person grew to be if they would meet now._

_"How did you manage to locate him?"_

_To be honest, Ohno did not know too. "He, I think, has a unique distinguished scent."_

_Nino stared at Ohno, bewildered._

_"Werewolves have sharp sense of smell too, you know." He told in a matter-in-fact tone._

_"I know that. I'm just thinking how you kept that guy's scent on track?"_

_Ohno paused. Well, that was a good question. How did he?_

_"Maa, if you keep on following that scent for so long, you'll able to memorize it, right?"_

_"How did you know? Are you on pursuit of someone too?"_

_Nino choked out the water he was sipping, "I am not."_

 

*

 

"You know, the idea of yours about not being found out is silly," Ohno tells Nino as they loiter in the park one moonless night.

"It is not."

"You're just scared what Aiba-chan will think of you if he finds out. That's why we stand outside their house and watch them."

"How about you? Aren't you scared that Sho guy will discover your secret?"

"I cannot control someone's thoughts about me. If the time comes, then let it be. I don't want to worry about it. Besides, right now he doesn't ask so I don't see the point of telling him."

 

*

 

But after his talk with Nino, Ohno decides to tell the truth to Sho because the nagging feeling beats him.

“I don’t know if you remember but we already met.”

Sho shoots a questioning look at Ohno.

“On one summery night, you were walking back to your house when you got lost and met a pack of wolves. You were scared and crying when something came up and drove away the pack.”

Sho tries hard to remember the moment. It’s true that when he was a child he was once got lost in the forest near their house while wandering around. Even though there was a full moon, he never memorized his way back. Then a pack of wolves showed up. He couldn’t remember what happened next because he hit his head on one of the branches and fainted. When he woke up, he was lying in front of their house. He actually never knew how he got back home.

“Do you remember now?”

Ohno then raises his shirt to show a mark on his back, the one the wolf bit while protecting Sho.

“You’re—real.” Sho almost whispers as he tries to touch the mark. Ohno feels tingling sensation from where Sho touched him.

“Thank you for saving me that night.”

_No, I should be the one thanking you._

 

*

 

"Sho-chan, there's someone standing outside the house again. He is looking at us."

"Don't worry about that, Masaki," Sho tells as he finishes his work. Aiba looks at him questioningly then back outside.

"Oh, they are two now. Wait a minute, isn't that Nino?" Aiba squint his eyes hard just to be sure. "He is.

Sho gets up, walks over to Aiba and takes a look. It’s true that Nino and Ohno (he’s sure that the other is Ohno) are standing outside their apartment.

 

*

 

"Sho has some kind of aura attracting like us; a drawing force that is hard to resist." Nino admitted to Ohno.

And I thought I'm the only one feeling it. Ohno’s gaze landed back to the 2nd floor window. He caught Sho closed the window just in time.

“But just so you know, I like Aiba even more than Sho.”

 

 

 

…

Ohno finds himself in a stare contest with a tall guy with thick eyebrows at Sho’s doorstep two weeks later. (Sho has _finally_ invited him to come over)

The thick eyebrow guy stares at him harder, almost intimidating. Suddenly, the door opens up to reveal Sho, wearing shirt, sweatpants, and eyeglasses.

“Matsujun, welcome ba--, Satoshi-kun, you’re here!”

The thick eyebrow guy’s hard features soften for a moment before it changes back as he turns his attention back to ‘Satoshi-kun’.

“Matsujun, this is Ohno Satoshi. He’s a friend of Nino.”

Ohno watches Matsujun bows at him before he realizes he has to bow back. “I’m Ohno, nice meeting you.”

“Matsumoto Jun.” ‘Matsujun’ replies before he goes in.

“Sorry about that,” Sho apologizes as he lets Ohno in. “He’s like that during first meetings.”

“It’s okay. I kinda understand him.” Ohno says. “After all, it is in his nature. Though I’m amazed how you manage to tame someone like him.”

“Hm? Tame? Oh, I gave him a fishcake.”

Ohno pauses and looks at Sho in disbelief.

“What?”

Does this guy this oblivious about his charms? Ohno wonders.

“It’s nothing.”

_And now I’m absolutely sure I was the one enchanted by you._


End file.
